Pasajes
by EllisFF
Summary: Son momentos, instantes congelados, pensamientos que no se llegarán a escuchar porque no todos saben que puede haber tras la máscara que se ponen e inclusos ellos tienen algo que decir por última vez o alguien en quien pensar o por quien luchar ¿Te atreves a descubrir algunos de los pensamientos más íntimos de algunos de nuestros personajes favovoritos de One Piece? 4º Law
1. Edward Newgate: Familia

**Después de años sin escribir nada sobre One Piece usando para ello mis personaje favoritos de One Piece. Esta vez es con un conjuto de one-shots en los que quiero dar mi visión sobre ellos en algunos momentos de su vida, algunos de sus pensamientos en momentos determinados, siempre me he preguntado como serían en la intimidad este y siempre he pensado que deben vivir situaciones ridículas que no contarán nunca a nadie, que "detrás de las cámaras" también tendrán sus cosas y bueno esta es mi versión de algunos momentos recogidos.**

 **En primer lugar con traigo a Edward Newgate a quien adoro y quien me parece un gran modelo, espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a** **Eiichiro Oda** **.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios, consejos, tomatazos a la cabeza, etc, etc. Un** **review** **siempre anima a subir antes un capítulo.**

 **FAMILIA**

Había perdido a su familia hace tiempo, tanto que ni lo recordaba pero si que recordaba el lacerante dolor al saber que esa parte de si mismo se había perdido para siempre, recordaba la sensación de soledad y abandono que lo acompañó todo ese tiempo, la sensación de estar perdido.

Pronto partirían y sabía que sería la última vez, la última vez que surcase los mares con sus hijos, la última vez que sentiría la brisa marina sobre su rostro pero… a diferencia de otras veces no se oían risas, no era una situación alegre pues iban a la guerra, la guerra contra aquellos que habían osado amenazar la vida de uno de sus hijos.

Había hecho una promesa, cuando era joven, muy joven, una promesa basada en un deseo y es que desde que había perdido a su familia había anhelado recuperarla, sabía que era imposible pero la vida te da dos familias, siempre, la de sangre ineludible y que no se puede elegir y… luego está aquella que conoces en el camino de la vida, a veces los eliges y a veces no, a veces son estúpidos o brillantes y ruidosos, le encantaba el ruido que normalmente reinaba en el Moby Dick, lleno de vida y risas, le gustaba ver desde su sillón como sus hijos bromeaban y se molestaban entre ellos, le gustaba ver como se protegían, le gustaba verlos a salvo.

No le interesaba el oro ni las joyas especialmente, no creía en esas cosas por mucho que fuera pirata y contase con innumerables riquezas, esas joyas le parecían fríos trozos de piedra, él era rico, era rico de corazón desde el momento que su primer hijo se unió a él ¿Cuántos años hacía de ello? Muchos y no renunciaría a uno solo de esos días.

Recordaba el día en que Marco se había unido, ahora era el Comandante de la Primera División, cuando empezó era más bien torpe y se tropezaba continuamente, había madurado mucho y Ace ¿Qué decir de él? Había tratado de matarle tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, es curioso que cuando sabes que marchas a tu última batalla esos recuerdos, enterrados en lo más profundo de la memoria se vuelven brillantes fijándose tras sus ojos, puede que él no sobreviviera pero si sus hijos, ellos de algún modo eran su legado.

Todos en el mar lo sabían, todos sabían lo que pasaba a aquellos que amenazaban a mis hijos, todos sabían las consecuencias de amenazar a mí familia. Porque sabía que iba a morir, sabía que no saldría de ese lugar vivo pero todo, todo merecería la pena si ellos estaban bien.

De pie, podía notar como mí corazón poco a poco se iba apagando y es ahí cuando mis mejores recuerdos salen a la luz mientras mis ojos se apagan lo último que veo es a ellos, a mis hijos, sus sonrisas, no había podido salvar a Ace, esperaba que me pudiera perdonar, no había podido salvar a mí hijo, había fracasado pero había podido salvar a su hermano, creo que trataba de de redimirme pero no puedo evitar sonreír, esperaba poder ver a Ace en el otro lado, esperaba que mis hijos estuvieran bien porque tenía mucho que agradecerles, ellos habían cumplido mi sueño, me habían dado aquello que más anhelaba, una familia.

Porque tenía muchos títulos, era uno de los Yonko, un emperador del mar, era el Hombre más cercano al One Piece, el Hombre más cercano a convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas, el Rey del Mar, el Hombre más fuerte del mundo pero, sin duda, su título favorito era Padre, y es que Edward Newgate había conseguido muchas cosas durante su larga vida pero, sin duda, de aquello que más orgulloso se sentía era eso, su familia, sus hijos y el título que ellos le habían dado, porque sabía que para todos ellos era y siempre sería su padre.


	2. Dracule Mihawk: Orgullo

**Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan inspirada para una historia, me he sorprendido a mí misma y por eso subo el capítulo mucho antes de lo esperado (de normal trataré que sea uno por semana este es una rareza), esta vez he querido dedicar esta capítulo a otro de mis personajes favoritos cuya espada robaré algún día… vale eso no pero si que Mihawk es un personaje que me encanta aunque no sé porque, creo que es por la espada.**

 **Este capítulo me ha sido muy fácil de escribir realmente aunque no ha sido tan fácil escoger el título del capítulo pues estaba entre dos pero creo que al final este es el título que mejor le queda. Decir también que agradezco muchísimo vuestro apoyo para seguir escribiendo y decir, también, que si queréis que haga un capítulo de algún personaje en especial no tenéis más que pedírmelo en un review y procuraré hacerlo (no puedo prometer que sea inmediatamente que ya se sabe como es la inspiración). Finalmente decir que el cambio de título en la historia es porque creo que este le queda mucho mejor que el anterior.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a** **Eiichiro Oda** **.**

 **Un** **Review** **es una pequeña acción que no os cuesta ningún esfuerzo y que a mí me haría muy feliz, sobretodo para conocer vuestras opiniones.**

 **ORGULLO**

La oscuridad se cierne sobre el tenebroso castillo mientras unos agudos ojos se mantienen fijos en un punto concreto del periódico al tiempo que su dueño con tranquilidad toma la copa de líquido rojizo recordando, recordando a ese otro hombre con quien había tenido que convivir durante dos años.

Lo sabe, sabe que es bueno, muy bueno en el arte de la espada, no en vano ostenta el título de mejor espadachín del mundo habiendo abatido como si fueran insectos a innumerables espadachines que luego tenían la osadía de preguntarle si los recordaba… o al menos eso hacían los que conseguían sobrevivir, desgraciadamente rara vez los recordaba ¿Cómo recordar a todo los insectos? No, no recuerdo a todos aquellos con los que me he batido en duelo pero si que reconozco a algunos, algunos que han conseguido destacar, posibles rivales que sé que acabarán buscándome para medir sus fuerzas y saber cual lejos están de conseguir el título que me han dado, porque han sido ellos, ellos quien me han elevado como el mejor del mundo, sinceramente no lo busque, no me lo impuse yo, simplemente fue algo que sucedió, un echo predecible tras abatir a los más fuertes.

Hay algo de lo que si puedo estar orgulloso y eso es mi estilo de lucha, mi esgrima, diferente a la de otros espadachines, aunque ciertamente todas las disciplinas de un modo u otro son diferentes, cada espadachín debe buscar su propio estilo para conseguir la excelencia pero no con todos los estilos puede llegar a doblegarse a la Kokuto Yoru, la espada más fuerte del mundo pues todo espadachín lo sabe, las espadas tienen su propia voluntad, una voluntad que hay que someter para poder extraer su poder y para ello hace falta una calidad superior, un talento que podría decirse casi natural, habilidad.

Y es debido a esa calidad, a esa habilidad, que aún recuerdo el día que volví a mi residencia encontrándome con dos indeseables visitantes, una niña demasiado ruidosa y un hombre moribundo tirado en el suelo, apaleado. Lo reconocía, no esperaba volver a encontrármelo así y era más que obvio que no había vuelto para retarme y que no sabía nada de lo ocurrido en Marinaford con su capitán, supongo que me pareció correcto informarle sobre lo ocurrido ¿Por qué acepté que se quedasen ambos a vivir conmigo? Supongo que pensé que no sería permanente, obviamente estaba cansado por el viaje cuando lo pensé, debí haber sabido que esa niña no se iría así como así, este sitio le gustaba, creo que era por lo lúgubre o eso intuyo por sus incesantes lloriqueos sobre Moria mientras el otro visitante descansaba en una habitación. Sí, ese hombre me intrigó desde el primer momento, de las pocas personas que he conocido que aún mantienen sentido del honor dedicándose por completo a la espada… hasta que encontró algo más valioso aún así y pese a que por aquel entonces estaba verde pude ver, pude ver en aquello que podría llegar a convertirse.

De todos aquellos con los que me he enfrentado, sin duda, en él es en quien he visto más posibilidades de encontrar un digno rival puesto que aquel que podría haberme llegado a derrotar hace años ya no era un digno rival desde que perdiera su brazo en el East Blue en pos de la nueva era, no habría esperado conocer tampoco al muchacho por el que Shanks perdió su brazo, ha madurado mucho pero podría ser mejor y estoy desando ver como evoluciona pero desde aquello luchar contra Shanks ya no era lo mismo, no tenía ningún mérito vencer a alguien con un solo brazo y mi propio código no me permitiría hacerlo con lo cual aquellos combates terminaron para siempre lo cual sumió mi existencia en una continua monotonía por eso le reté a superarme y cuando lo consiguiera que me buscase para combatir por el título del mejor espadachín.

Casi me desilusionó que me pidiera que le entrenase para luego derrotarme, me desilusionó pero al mismo tiempo me divirtió, creí que se había vuelto loco pero consiguió volver a sorprenderme, había encontrado algo más importante que su orgullo como espadachín, no todos eran capaces de encontrarlo… en eso había conseguido superarme aunque él no lo supiera, supongo que por eso accedí a entrenarle a fin de cuentas porque ya no luchaba por si mismo sino por alguien más y ahí estaba su foto en el periódico, lo habían vuelto a hacer, eran en dolor de cabeza personal del Gobierno Mundial.

Habían sido dos años muy largos, la niña del pelo rosa había decidido quedarse con nosotros a vivir y desde luego se quedaría después de que el joven espadachín se fuera, me sentía orgulloso de él, como maestro había conseguido que mi pecho se hinchase de orgullo con su evolución y su tesón pese a las duras pruebas a las que le sometí durante los dos años que vivió conmigo, algunas veces creí que se había muerto a mitad de entrenamiento, como cuando perdió el ojo tras enfrentarse a mí por primera vez tras entrenar con los babuinos, quizás fui demasiado duro pero la vida es dura y a diferencia de la vida… yo puedo controlarme lo suficiente para que siga respirando y aprenda la lección.

Sí, había en él algo especial, no sólo su monstruosa fuerza, eso todos lo podían ver pero sólo aquellos con una vista lo suficientemente fina podían ver que no era sólo eso, sino que eran del tipo de personas que mantenían los pies en la tierra, era leal, dos cualidades que todo espadachín que se preciase debiera tener… Supongo que después de todo el apelativo de Ojos de Halcón también me lo he ganado aunque tengo la ligera sospecha de que dicho apelativo ha sido propiciado de lo que se podría denominar un defecto genético por nacimiento al dar color a mis ojos, no me importaba demasiado.

Es curioso, conforme pasan los años el orgullo va cambiando, sigo estando orgulloso de mi esgrima, de no haber sido derrotado nunca, de seguir un código de honor pero, conforme pasan los años sé que mi fuerza irá mermando, nadie vive eternamente y puedo sentirme orgulloso de saber que mi legado permanecerá aunque yo desaparezca en manos de ese joven espadachín, me hizo sentir orgulloso como maestro y puedo decir con orgullo que ha sido mi aprendiz al mismo tiempo que seguiremos siendo rivales aunque, quizás, el destino no nos tenga previsto volver a encontrarnos… aunque eso llegase a ocurrir sería un digno heredero de mis títulos y en caso de llegar a vencerme en alguna ocasión… sí, creo que aún así podría sentirme orgulloso pues ha demostrado tener la calidad.

Porque he tenido una muy larga vida y he tenido muchas batallas en mí vida, he luchado contra todos los espadachines del mundo que se vanaglorian de poder ostentar mí título, porque ostento el título de Mejor Espadachín del Mundo y si bien es un título del que me siento orgulloso hay ahora otro título que aprecio mucho más, un título que me hace estar mucho más orgulloso de ostentarlo pues se que perdurará más tiempo, porque aunque yo desaparezca algo de mí siempre perdurará físicamente y no como una leyenda, porque puedo decir que Roronoa Zoro ha conseguido que yo, Dracule Mihawk, esté orgulloso de haber sido su maestro.


	3. Monkey D Garp: Deber

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste, este capítulo es a petición de mauricio . sanchez . 165** **y espero que no sólo le guste a él sino que os guste a todos aquellos que lean la historia.**

 **Este capítulo me ha sido difícil de escribir no por falta de inspiración sino porque en el fondo Garp me parece alguien muy complicado debido al choque de emociones que debe tener en referencia a su deber como marine y como familia, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que su hijo y nieto son criminales y él forma parte de las fuerzas de la ley, eso para todo hombre debe ser difícil y es lo que he querido plasmar.**

 **Agradezco muchísimo vuestro apoyo para seguir escribiendo y decir, también, que si queréis que haga un capítulo de algún personaje en especial no tenéis más que pedírmelo en un review y procuraré hacerlo. Finalmente decir que el cambio de título en la historia es porque creo que este le queda mucho mejor que el anterior.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a** **Eiichiro Oda** **.**

 **Un** **Review** **es una pequeña acción que no os cuesta ningún esfuerzo y que a mí me haría muy feliz, sobretodo para conocer vuestras opiniones.**

 **DEBER**

Dadan todavía no me había perdonado, habían pasado ya dos años pero ella no me había perdonado y yo tampoco lo había hecho, tenía razón en algo no era yo quien más había sufrido ese día pero quizás si quien más problemas había tenido en cuanto a emociones se refiere, dos deberes enfrentados.

Había sido un niño inusualmente grande para ser un recién nacido, lo cual era normal, su gestación había durado veinte meses, calvo y llorando no había podido conocer a su madre quien vivió lo suficiente para darle su nombre, lamenté la muerte de Rouge a decir verdad había tenido un trágico fin al juntarse con quien no debía y su vida se había visto truncada por dos amores, el amor a Roger y el amor por su hijo no nato, nunca la juzgué por ello.

¿Cómo iba a juzgar a alguien yo que desobedecí mis deberes como marine para cuidar al hijo del Rey de los Piratas? Tampoco me arrepentía de ello, un niño no debe cargar con los errores de sus padres, no podía dejar que ese niño fuera juzgado por tener el padre que tenía, había sido una decisión difícil pues como marine debería haberlo dicho pero Roger había confiado en mí, no lo apreciaba a decir verdad, era un pirata pero durante años nos enfrentamos y acabamos conociéndonos como enemigos que eran capaces de mantener una conversación pues teníamos algo en común, pertenecíamos a una generación en que justicia y honor no tenían el mismo significado que ahora.

Era un héroe en la marina, una vieja gloria y como tal sabía mantener su posición y cumplir con su deber aunque para ello tuviera que perseguir a mí propio nieto… o eso había sido hace dos años, tras la muerte de Ace había dimitido pero no podía renunciar a mis deberes como marine, el deber y el honor lo son todo por ello instruía a las nuevas generaciones, con la esperanza de que el antiguo orgullo y honor de la marina volvieran a florecer pues soy muy consciente de que poco a poco los viejos valores se han perdido, quizás mis esperanzas están puestas en Coby y Helmeppo, ambos fueron ascendidos pero ya apenas los puedo ver, tienen sus propios deberes.

Desearía que todo hubiera sido diferente, que Ace y Luffy hubieran elegido otra vida, que se hubieran hecho marines o elegido cualquier otra profesión pero no piratas ¿Por qué? ¿En qué fallé? Ese maldito día, había tenido que ver como mi nieto moría, no nos unían lazos de sangre pero seguía siendo mi nieto, lo había visto crecer y tomar la decisión de salir al mar, había visto sus progresos en el periódico y… lo había visto morir, ese día dos deberes se enfrentaron, mis deberes como marine y mis deberes como abuelo ¿A cual debía obedecer? Posiblemente por eso mismo dejé que Luffy me golpease, tenía esperanzas de que consiguiera salvar a su hermano.

Había querido dar la noticia a Dadan yo mismo, a todos en la pequeña isla, era mi deber, era yo quien había fallado como abuelo al perder a mi nieto y todos lo saben, al menos lo veteranos, que si Sengoku no me hubiera sujetado, Sakazuki ahora sería hombre muerto por arrebatar la vida al mayor de mis nietos, ya había perdido a uno cuando era niño, había esperado no perder a ninguno más aunque siendo piratas era obvio que nos acabaríamos encontrando, había fracasado como padre y abuelo, mi hijo era el criminal más buscado del mundo y el único nieto que me quedaba era uno de los piratas que más problemas estaba dando al Gobierno Mundial, estaba orgulloso también de él, no puedo negarlo, se está convirtiendo en un verdadero dolor de cabeza pero está siguiendo su camino viviendo como él ha elegido, sinceramente espero que no lo lamente.

Deber, no mucha gente no comprendía lo que ello implicaba, deber con uno mismo, deber con la marina pero también deber con la familia ¿Qué haces cuando esos deberes chocan? ¿Cómo te enfrentas a esas decisiones? No podía fallar a mi deber como Vicealmirante pero tampoco podía fallar a mí deber como abuelo ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso Ace? Te dije que vivieras y ahora Luffy está sólo pues como pirata es mí enemigo, sólo le quedabas tú y un padre que jamás conoció, espero que tampoco lo conozca aunque conociéndolo todo es posible.

Lo había intentado, había intentado hacer lo mejor para ellos en todo momento, había tratado de ser un buen abuelo y enseñarles a defenderse ya no porque pensase que serían marines sino porque quería que estuvieran preparados para el futuro fuera cual fuese el camino que decidieran tomar pero al final había fallado, había perdido y fallado a mi deber como abuelo, mi deber como familia, hubiera deseado que Newgate hubiera ganado pero eso lo decía sólo mi parte como abuelo, mi parte de marine sabía que se había obrado con justicia y que Ace había pagado por sus crímenes como pirata pero no sólo eso, habían decidido aprovechar y descubrir sus orígenes, aquello que yo siempre había mantenido en secreto, ni Sengoku lo había sabido y no entendía como se había enterado tampoco me interesaba, no le reprochaba haberlo dicho, era su deber y si algo admiraba era la capacidad de cumplir con él.

Tras lo ocurrido había vuelto a hablar con él una única vez, él lo entendía, entendía la presión a la que había sido sometido en aquella ocasión, ambos habíamos dimitido para educar a las nuevas generaciones necesitaban seguir creyendo en las viejas leyendas, la Nueva Era había comenzada, todas las viejas glorias de la piratería y la marina nos habíamos echo a un lado para dejar paso a la nueva generación.

Porque he tenido una muy larga vida y he tenido muchas batallas en mí vida, me he enfrentado al Rey de los Piratas, al León Dorado, a Barbablanca, he metido en Impel Down a innumerables piratas, he cumplido con mi deber como marine sobradamente y había esperado tener una jubilación tranquila pero sé que no será así pues hay algo que siempre me va a perseguir, el saber que he fallado, fallado a mi deber con mis nietos, no los pude proteger. Porque soy conocido como el Héroe de la Marina, Demonio me llaman los piratas pero todo ello palidece ante una verdad irrefutable y es que hay un deber mucho más importante que el de marine y todo hombre que lo haya vivido lo sabe, porque se puede tener muchas cosas pero hay algo que yo, Monkey D. Garp, sabría por siempre y es que había fallado, fallado a mí verdadero deber.


	4. Trafalgar Law: Salvación

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste, en esta ocasión el homenajeado es Trafalgar Law (estoy en los últimos capítulos del anime me he puesto especialmente emotiva y sólo me salía algo con él)**

 **Este capítulo no me ha sido difícil de escribir aunque pueda parecer desordenado, recordemos que son pensamientos, momentos congelados y los pensamientos rara vez son ordenados, creo que eso es lo más difícil de conseguir, que parezca un pensamiento.**

 **Agradezco muchísimo vuestro apoyo para seguir escribiendo y decir, también, que si queréis que haga un capítulo de algún personaje en especial no tenéis más que pedírmelo en un review y procuraré hacerlo lo antes que pueda (no prometo que sea el siguiente capítulo el vuestro pero prometo que aparecerá en uno posterior).**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a** **Eiichiro Oda** **si fuesen de mi propiedad ni Ace ni Shirohige habrían muerto (como sigo llorando con esa saga) y Mihawk saldría mucho más en la serie.**

 **Un** **Review** **es una pequeña acción que no os cuesta ningún esfuerzo y que a mí me haría muy feliz, sobretodo para conocer vuestras opiniones.**

 **SALVACIÓN**

¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había impulsado a salvar a Don Sombrero de Paja aquel día? No lo sabía e incluso ahora, que puede observar que en las peores situaciones sigue haciendo el tonto, sigue sin saberlo aunque puede que en realidad si que lo sepa, si que sepa que le impulsó a ello, un sentimiento estúpido sin una base sobre la que sostenerse, un cálido sentimiento que hacía años no había sentido.

Había tenido una infancia normal, al menos sus inicios, había sido feliz, muy feliz, tenía una madre que le quería, un padre que se preocupaba por él y una hermana pequeña que le seguía a sol y sombra molestándolo pero aún así la quería no hay nada que no hubiera hecho por ella pero cuando el infierno llega a la tierra nada de eso importa realmente ¿No es así? Odio al Gobierno, lo odio con toda mi alma pues ellos son los que acabaron por arrebatármelo todo sólo por hacerse un poco más ricos, por conseguir un poco más ¿Acaso no tenían suficiente? ¿Tanto valían esos fríos trozos de metal dorado como para sacrificar la vida de toda una ciudad? La respuesta es obvia, si que lo valía, he pensado durante años en todo lo que sucedió, la primera vez que apareció el Síndrome del Ámbar Blanco, la primera muerte… Todos creyeron que era una enfermedad contagiosa, lo era pero no por el Ámbar sino por la codicia de aquellos que sabiendo lo que sucedería dejaron que nos envenenásemos… nos envenenasen pues daba igual que no nunca hubiéramos trabajado en las minas, bastaba con que nuestros padres o abuelos lo hubieran echo… se trasmitía a los descendientes, nos mataba antes de tiempo, y los que podrían haberlo detenido no dijeron nada, escoria.

Puedo recordar la estupefacción de mi padre ante los primeros casos, nunca se había visto nada así ¿De dónde había salido ese misterioso virus? Eso no fue más que el principio del fin, nadie vendría a salvarnos. No tardaron en lanzarse los rumores, contagioso, poco más que monstruos que no debían estar en contacto con la sociedad ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no trataron de salvarnos? Hay errores que es más fácil enmascaras aún a costa de la vida de los niños ¿No merecía mi hermana ser salvada y vivir? Parece ser que no, unas vidas valen más que otras y ni con toda la preparación que mi padre me dio pude hacer nada, todos murieron, mi familia, mis amigos, la amable monja que trató de salvarnos y cayeron en la trampa… es irónico que me salvase por no querer ir a aquella salvación que nos prometían, me obligué a sobrevivir.

Quería destruir, destruir todo aquello que el Gobierno quería salvar, porque para ellos nosotros merecíamos morir, todas esas personas que temían las marcas blancas de mí piel merecían morir, me daba igual su historia, me daba igual sus motivos, sólo quería volver a abrir las puertas del infierno y llevarme conmigo todas las vidas que pudiera antes de que mi propio fin aconteciera, porque yo también estaba condenado, por eso busqué al hombre cuyos rumores lo denominaban como el Carisma del Mal, quería unirme a él… y al final lo conseguí.

Debería estarle agradecido a ese hombre, a Dofflamingo, por mucho que odie a ese ser monstruoso pues aunque ahora lo sé, es un monstruo, de niño fue el único que me acogió aunque sólo fuera por conveniencia pero sino hubiera sido por él… jamás lo habría conocido, jamás habría conocido a la persona que realmente me salvo, no sólo de mi enfermedad física sino también de mí mismo, me dio una razón por la que vivir, me mostró que podía ser algo más, que podía volver a tener valor como ser humano que había algo más que el odio, algo que había olvidado pues él fue el primero que se preocupó por mí de verdad… Es verdad, Dofflamingo considera a los miembros de la familia como miembros de su propia familia pero sólo hasta cierto punto y no dudará en sacrificarlos como peones en su retorcida partida de ajedrez… Corazón sólo quería salvarlos a todos pero no podía, sólo podía tratar de contener la maldad de su hermano e incluso renunció a eso con tal de salvar mí vida ¿Qué le podía importar a él la vida de un niño? Aún así lo hizo, durante seis meses me arrastró por todos los hospitales en busca de mí cura y… se sacrificó porque yo viviera, es ahí cuando descubrí la naturaleza del Carisma del Mal, pensaba sacrificar a su propio hermano con tal de conseguir la vida eterna y… sino fuera por Corazón me habría sacrificado a mí.

Recuerdo como siempre trataba de hacerme reír, recuerdo que pese a mis malos modos jamás perdió la sonrisa y que pese a sus esfuerzos siempre se tropezaba y hacía el tonto, había algo en él, algo que hacía que la gente de su alrededor sonriese, era como una luz, una luz que por algún motivo decidió salvarme de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido y no se rindió jamás.

Es por él que decidí buscar el One Piece, quería demostrarle que había cambiado… o al menos eso creo, quizás sólo buscaba hacer algo bueno por él mientras esperaba a terminar su obra, detener a ese monstruo que tenía por hermano biológico, eso es lo que él había intentado y se lo debía, se lo debía pues dio su vida por salvarme no sólo de otros sino de mí mismo.

No creí que llegaría tan lejos aunque sabía que era capaz, un terrible apodo que en cierto modo me divierte, es verdad, tengo un poder para hacer grandes cosas aunque la mayor parte de las veces eso no me interese, después de todo soy doctor y mí propósito es otro. Fue allí donde lo conocí aunque ya había oído hablar de él, ruidoso y estúpido a partes iguales… nunca pensé por aquel entonces llegar a formar equipo con alguien como él pero su nombre se me quedó grabado, tenían razón los rumores era alguien a tener muy en cuenta y tras el ataque del almirante lo perdí de vista.

Por favor no penséis en amor ni nada por el estilo, salvarle fue un mero capricho… o eso me llevo repitiendo dos años, la verdad es que me recordó a él, a Corazón, también era estúpido y ruidoso pero lo daba todo por lo que consideraba correcto aunque fuera una minucia… hizo todo, incluso sacrificarse, por salvar a alguien… Don Sombrero de Paja había hecho lo mismo, sí, creo que definitivamente decidí salvarlo porque no quería perder de nuevo a Corazón aunque sé que no es él pero a su extraño modo se parecen, no piensan igual, tienen afiliaciones diferentes pero actúan del mismo modo, ambos son realmente estúpidos. Ese chico, está dispuesto a sacrificarse, a sacrificar sus sueños por salvar a todos, da igual si los conoce o no, lo hará y eso hace que lo respete.

Porque he vivido muchas tragedias, he estado en el mismísimo infierno al lado del Diablo y encontré alguien que decidió salvarle, porque lo perdí todo hasta enloquecer, porque no me importa lo que haya tenido que hacer para lograr mis objetivos y llegar hasta donde estoy ahora consiguiendo el apodo del Cirujano de la Muerte, porque yo , Trafalgar D. Water Law, se que debo todo lo que soy y seré al sacrificio que Corazón hizo para salvarme.


End file.
